


The magic in our hearts

by BastetWrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lukanette Week, No Beta, We Die Like Men, lukanette-monthweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetWrites/pseuds/BastetWrites
Summary: Witch AU for the Lukanette Week of November 2019:"Marinette is a witch constantly looking for inspiration. Luka is there for the ride."
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Autumn Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich Magic is trying to say something to Marinette.

Magic was everywhere, if you knew how to look. The first time they met Marinette was doing just that.  Four years ago her grandmother was teaching her about weather magic and talked briefly about autumn leafs.

"The first leaf to fall from a tree at the beginning of autumn is always extra lucky during the season. Use it to make charms or bookmark your grimoire and your spells will be extra lucky"

All the previous years Marinette tried to get it she had lost the leaf to an assortment of weird circumstances.

First year the wind pick it up and it ended up in the roof of a music store and she had no way to retrieve it.

Second year it fell into the Seine close to a colorful boat and the current took it away.

The previous year it ended up inside a coffee shop with a music performance taking place. It was so packed with people she could not get in.

So this year she was determined to not lost it again. She paid extra attention since the trees started to yawn at night and lost their colors. Once they started to vibrate in anticipation of the season's change she put on comfortable shoes, grabbed her lucky earrings and went out of the house.

A few hours later the humming of the trees took her to a small and secluded park. She stood there in the center, eyes closed and feeling the magic of change surrounding her until she could feel the leaf falling.

"Oh! Over there!"

In her haste to get it she was oblivious to the sound of the guitar playing in the background or how it stopped once she started to approach the one playing. She was so oblivious to it she tripped with his guitar case trying to get the leaf.  For a second her heart was in her throat and she braced herself for the impact. _So clumsy._ She thought, but the hit never came. It took her a couple of seconds to get why.

Someone had catched her and was holding her closed to his body, his body warm starting to sip into her. The smell of lavander fill her nose. _He smells good._

"Are you ok?" The sound of his voice snapped her out of it and she took a few steps back. "I'm sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going and... Oh no! Did I trip on you? Are you ok? Did I break anything?"

He put a hand on her shoulder, making her stop the rant. The touch sending tingles down her arm. "Nothing's broken and I'm ok. Where you looking for something? You looked... determined."

"Oh yeah, I was looking for... Oh no! The leaf! I lost it again!" At her dejected expression he smiled and offered her a small multicolored leaf. "Is this what you were looking for? It fell on me when I catched you."

She gently took the leaf from his fingers and smile. After four years of waiting she could finally create something new with the leaf. “Thank you” She whispered softly while putting the leaf inside her bag. 

He smiled, hoping his cheeks had not gone pink. She was cute. “May I ask your name?”

“Oh yeah! I'm sorry I was so rude!” She closed her bag and looked up, finally focusing on him… and immediately lost it. “I’m Ma-Ma-Marinette!”

Luka had to rectified his previous thought. She wasn't just cute, she was adorable. “I’m Luka.” He introduced himself and before he could screw it he turn around and sat down again, grabbing his guitar in the process. “Would you like to hear a song?”  He said, patting the empty space next to him. 

Marinette took a deep breath before sitting down next to him. “I think I would like that very much.”

She spent the rest of the afternoon listening to his guitar. Leaf momentarily forgotten.


	2. Sweater Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knitting is not easy, Luka learns.

"You made this... for me?" Marinette was smiling, cheeks flushed and pleasantly surprised by the gift. A handmade blue sweater. Luka had knitted her a sweater.

"Yeah my... therapist suggested I find other activities besides playing my guitar to help me manage my anxiety. When she saw the sweater you made me she suggested I learn how to knit too." His voice was getting quieter the more he said. “You mentioned you wanted a new sweater but didn’t have the time to knit it yourself so wanted to surprised you.”

This solved the mystery of the last few weeks. Luka had been a bit too busy and she had the feeling he was hiding something from her.

She let her hands run through the blue fabric of the sweater. The yarn was warm and soft. Perfect for the wind of autumn and the chill of winter. He kept nervously talking, hands aching to grab his guitar. "I was worried you wouldn't like it because is... sloopy." He was right of course, you could see the places where he had pull the yarn too tight and it was a bit uneven in some places but it looked really cozy. "I dont think I'll knit something like this again but it was a nice challenge. Harder than I thought. I almost quit a couple times" He sounded a bit dejected and definitely nervous trough it all. Quite a rare sight. 

As an answer she quickly put it on and immediately felt like coming home. Like being hug and cared for after a long day of work. It seem like Luka had unconsciously let his magic flow through the needles and yarn when he was knitting the sweater.The more she focused on it, the more she could feel all the love, patience and hard work it took to make it.

She could feel the small touch of his magic surrounding her like a blanket. "Luka... I love it. I'm never taking it off".

He chuckled and gently pull her closer so he could give her a hug. "I'm glad you like it". She looked good in blue and he was too weak to watch her wear something he made without smiling like a fool or blushing.

Marinette hug him back, and started playing with the hair at the nap of his neck."It's perfect. Thank you"

He hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying the hug. “I love you Marinette” She had no doubt about that. “And I love you too Luka”.


	3. Rest/Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Marinette needs to be reminded to take a break, luckly Luka is there for her.

Luka knew Marinette wasn't perfect, as much as he loved her he was aware she also had her downs. Like her tendency to overthink the little things, her perfectionism which lead her to spend too much time with a task and her inability to say no when ask for a favor. She was getting better at it but still had a way to go.

Sometimes she still burn herself out, like now. She had taken in too many projects at the same time and he had some pretty good intel from Juleka that she had not sleep for the last three days.

Making Marinette take a break and sleep when she was on one of her designing binges was a hard task, but one Luka didn't mind taking on.

“Here goes nothing…” He said as he finished climbing the stairs to her room, a trail of cookies and milk in one hand. He knocked a couple times before letting himself in. He knew she wouldn’t answer, too focus on whatever she was doing. 

And how right he was, there she was, hunched over her work table, pieces of fabric and other materials around her and a half finished dress to her right.

He put down the tray and approached, careful not to startle her too much, he tried to make some noise before gently patting her on the shoulder. “Hey love”.

Marinette quickly turn to look at him, she always looked cute with her hair in a bun and her ladybug pajamas on, but he was worried by the eye bags and the surprised but tired expression on her face.”Luka! I didn’t hear you come in. I’m sorry!” She gave a big yawn before continue. “Im almost done with the dress and still have to make a a purse!”

“No plans for a break yet then? Maybe a little nap?” He asked, hoping she would say yes. She looked tired. 

She pursed her lips and lightly shook her head. “I have to finish this first. So I dont think so.”

“Well… in that case, maybe eat some cookies with me? Sugar will help you.”

“Luka I dont have the ti.. “ Her stomach choose that moment to rumble, cutting her off. She giggled nervously before continuing. “Maybe a couple of cookies would be a good idea.”

He smiled at her and took her hand, guiding her to her chaise so she could eat without worrying about messing up her project or getting something dirty. “Your mom helped me decorate this one's for you. I know you have been working hard and we both tough you deserved a treat.” 

She quickly sat down and admired the cookies for a second. They looked good. “Thank you” She grabbed one and bite into it. They were really good and she hummed in appreciation.

Meanwhile Luka sat next to her. “May I?” She changed a bit her position, giving him access to her shoulders and he started giving her a massage. Her shoulders were stiff after three days of being hunched over fabric, sewing.

Within minutes the cookies were gone and she was yawning more frequently. Luka gently pushed so she would lie down on the chaise, her head on his lap. She didn't put up much resistance, he was right after all, she did need a break. 

Once she was settle he started combing his fingers through her hair. Luka started humming her song and softly massaging Marinette's temple. “Go to sleep my melody, I promise I will wake you up in a couple of hours.”

“Thank you Luka.” She whispered sleepily before falling asleep.

“You are welcome love”


	4. Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is their anniversary and Luka has a special surprise for Marinette.

Marinette was impatient, Luka told her he had a surprised for her and to wait for a bit on his cabin while he finish it upstairs. They met exactly one year ago and were celebrating their six month anniversary as a couple. An afternoon movie and some ice cream later they went back to the boat. Luka had immediately shove her down below and ask her to wait fifteen minutes ago.

“Love?” Marinette look up from her phone at the sound of his voice and smiled.

“Surprise ready?” Too nervous to talk without messing the words Luka took her hand and gently lead her out of his cabin and up the stairs.

Once she crossed the threshold Marinette could not believe her eyes. All around her there were little lights. They were like little ladybugs, playing around the boat, dancing in the air. Bathing the whole deck with a soft light. Right in the center of the lights there was a table, food already set up. Music was softly playing from an enchanted string quartet in the corner. 

“It's beautiful” She whispered and turn to look at him. “You are amazing with charms and spells Luka, truly… magical”.

He blushed a bit and hugged her. “Not more than you love.” She smiled and gave him a light kiss on the shoulder. “Flatterer”

“Just calling it as I see it” She let go a bit, just enough to be able to look him in the eye. “I never tried to do something as complex as this lights before, and definitely can't do it as fast. “Maybe… maybe you could teach me?”

He knew how much she struggled with charms, as much as he struggled with potion making, so he was more than happy to help. He was also happy she trusted him enough to ask for help. “Of course love, whenever you want, but first… dinner?”

She nodded eagerly and hugged him again briefly before walking to the table.

She could not wait to start learning from Luka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holidays + work made it hard to work on this buuut, im definetly finishing it. More chapters shall arrive soon!


	5. Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later Marinette is still not as good at spell casting as she would have liked.

It took awhile for Marinette to wake up, she felt heavy with sleep plus the bed she was in was really comfortable and smelled incredible. When she finally sat up she noticed it seemed to be almost night time, the soft hues of the sunset were coming through the window, painting everything in the room in shades of orange. It took her a moment to realized tho, that she had not idea were she was. 

She had woken up in an unfamiliar bed, inside an unfamiliar apartment. The place bedroom was nice, looked lived in and homely.

She couldn't find her phone anywhere near her so she decided to explore a bit. Slightly panicking she walked out of the room and into the hallway. There were two doors one on the left side of the hallway and one in front of her, both locked; on the other end of there was an open space with a living room, kitchen and a small dining space. Pictures adorned the walls and several books were scattered around the place "Grimoires" she briefly tough before moving on, not putting much thought into it. In her haste she ignored most of the stuff lying around and went to the door on the far end, which was locked too, she was about to open it with magic when she realized she felt different. 

Her magic was stronger. Her body more developed. Backtracking to the room she woke into she hurry into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror.

She no longer looked 13. She was a bit taller, her hair longer and in a messy bun.There was no more baby fat on her face and her body seem a lot more fit. She gulped and took a deep breath, feeling the panic subside. 

  
  


She sit down right there in the bathroom floor and took a moment to think. 

The last thing she remembered was coming home from a saturday hangout with Alya and Nino. Adrien was supposed to be there and she was supposed to held his hand and eat ice cream from the same cone; but he never appeared. 

"His father told him not to come..." She whispered as she remembered the feeling of dejection and sadness at the missed opportunity. She had loved him since they were 7 and in the same classroom. 6 years later they were still friends but nothing more. 

Hanging out together only with Alya and Nino, to not third wheel , but never outside of a group. Thinking back on it now, she no longer felt like the world was coming to an end because she couldn't hold his hand the day before. She felt almost indifferent to it.

"Is it because I'm no longer that girl?" She stood up and looked at herself again. She looked 23 not 13. "13 year old Marinette would be in the middle of a panic attack right now, but I feel.. calmer, somehow." It seemed 23 year old Marinette was just fine with the idea of not being able to hold Adrien's hand.

A bit in a dazed she went out of the bathroom and walked back to the living room. Sitting down on the sofa she took a moment to close her eyes and take a feel of the apartment. In closer inspection it felt full of magic and love. Hers and someone else's.

It brought tears to her eyes. She felt so loved and happy inside this place. This was how she always imagined her future home would be like. Full of magic and love, even if Adrien was not magical himself, she used to believe she could make it work.

It seemed she couldn't . Tears started to fall. This only confirmed what she had suspected before, 23 year old Marinette didn't care about holding Adrien's hand because she wanted to hold someone else's .

Adrian was not her boyfriend but she had found someone to love, who loved her just as much. It was a bit bittersweet. 

  
  


Looking down at the coffee table in front of her she noticed a plate with her favorite cookies, some milk and a pink note. Cleaning away her tears with the sleeve of her sweater she took the frame next to the cookies, it had a picture of a slightly younger, short hair Marinette with a man with a guitar. Tears threatening to fall again she hugged the frame to her chest. 

This was the man that loved and cared for her so much Marinette could still feel it through the ambient magic in the apartment. This was the man 23 years old Marinette was in love with.

She grabbed a couple of cookies and took a closer look around, frame still close to her chest. The many pictures decorating the apartment depicted her, her family and friends through the years; and he was in a good amount of the pictures. Always by her side, a serene but happy smile adorning his face.

He was beautiful. He was magic. 

It show around the apartment too. Several magic books were scattered in the living room. Soft music was coming off of an enchanted music sheet in the kitchen. Plants with magical properties decorated the apartment and she was pretty sure he was the one to enchant the cookies and milk to stay fresh and warm for her. She was never that good with enchantments herself, being more of a brewing potions type of girl. 

Remembering the cookies she want back to the sofa and took the unread note in her hands.The note was handwritten by her for the looks of it and looked hastily made.

_Spell gone wrong_

_Lose memory soon_

_Trust Luka_

_Effect gone in two_

Whatever else she was gonna write was lost. "I must have passed out before finishing this..." 

It was a bit troubling not knowing if the effect was gonna be gone in two days or two years, but she was glad to know it was just temporary. She had a feeling it wouldn't took that long tho. Relaxed now that she new she was safe and her memory loss was temporary, she made herself comfortable in the sofa to wait for this "Luka".

She couldn't wait to meet him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update to make up for the days without one!


End file.
